


The Unexpected HouseGuest

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin comes home after a long day's work, and finds the Vagabond already in his house...tending to his house plants?





	

The Golden Boy was exhausted, which you would think wouldn't be so because he's been in front of a computer most of the day. But, hacking took a lot of work and skill that many people don't have. But, he had it and that's why Geoff hired him. He was a whiz in front of the computer, looking up information and getting camera footage from anywhere he wanted. But, at the end of the day, his eyes were shot, his stomach yearning for food and he just wanted to go home and relax.

After getting out the cab he called to take him back to his house, he took out his keys to open the door. Fumbling with them for 20 seconds, he finally opened the locks and pushed the door open. There, he was met with an unusual and somewhat frightening sight.

There stood BM Vagabond, or Ryan as the crew called him, still in the mask, watering Gavin's plants that rested on the kitchen window sill.

"Wot the-?! Ryan! What the hell are you doing in my house??" Gavin exclaimed.

Ryan shrugged. "I got bored, so I wanted to surprise you by breaking into your house and scaring you as you walked in. Then, I saw how you treat your house plants, so I said 'fuck it' to my original plan, and decided to take care of these guys instead."

"G-Get out of my house, you crazy bastard! What're you doing to my plants?"

"Uhh...keeping them alive? You kinda suck at doing that."

"And you think you have a green thumb? I'm surprised your thumb isn't covered in blood..." Gavin muttered.

Ryan gave a low chuckle. "I mean, it was. But, then I used your shower to clean all the blood off. It was very refreshing, too."

"WOT?!" Gavin rushed to his bathroom to find it not stained with blood, but completely clean. Almost like Ryan never stepped foot in it. This led to some very confused noises. "But- How did-? I thought-"

The Mad Mercenary shook his head. "Really, Gavin? I might be a murderer, but even I know to clean up after myself in a shower. Especially if I use someone else's. It's the polite thing to do, and if the cops come by, they can't trace me. Killed two birds with one bullet." 

Gavin walked back to Ryan, a surprised look on his face. "How..? How are you normal? And you still have that bloody mask on!"

Ryan puts down the watering can and sits at the kitchen table; Gavin sitting next to him. "I'm scary when I want to be and I'm normal when I want to be. You just haven't seen the normal side of me enough. I'm, uh...pretty strange outside of all this. Wanna know why I went straight to your plants? Well, I have plants of my own at my own home. More than this, actually. And, uh..." He started to blush. "I gave them all names."

Gavin started laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that!"

Ryan took out his phone and started going through his pictures. He shows Gavin several pictures of different plants in different window sills in Ryan's house. "That's Bob, and Gertrude and Larry, and of course I've named one Seymour. I'm also a theater nerd."

"Oh, my God! What is happening? I feel like I'm learning all your darkest secrets right now!" Gavin kept laughing. 

"I mean...you haven't seen my face yet. And that's my darkest secret at the moment." Ryan pointed to his skull mask, still firmly on his face, but doesn't match the current mood.

"Can I...?" Gavin reaches to touch his mask, but the Vagabond swats it away.

"No. Not yet. I'm not ready."

"Oh. Well, all right then. No worries. If it helps, I don't think you look ugly under that mask."

Ryan chuckled. "Thanks, Gavin. I won't have to murder you after I show you, then."

"RYAN!"

"Kidding, Golden Boy." Ryan ruffled his hair, much to Gavin's dismay. "So, how are you feeling now? Still want me to leave your house?"

"Hmm, nah. Just, please don't do that again. You scared the absolute crap out of me, you lunatic. I don't usually come home to the Most Wanted Criminal is Los Santos watering my plants. But, I will admit that I've learned some pretty interesting things about you. I can't wait until I tell the other guys."

Ryan glared at him. "Uh, no you won't. Let them find out for themselves. I swear, I will do unspeakable horrors to you if you tell them any of this. I have a reputation to uphold."

Gavin nods slowly. "All right. I won't say a word. Um, since you're here, do you wanna get something to eat? I was gonna stay and cook, but now I feel like I can't stay in my own house. Gee, I wonder why."

Ryan rolled his eyes through the mask. "I mean, you made that choice, not me. Want me to finish it off and just burn the house down?"

"Don't you bloody dare, Ryan!" Gavin gasped.

Ryan chuckled and opened the front door for Gavin to walk out. Before Ryan left, he looked at Gavin's living room once more and waved to the house plants by the kitchen window.

"Goodbye, new plant friends. I'll bring over a story to read while the water and the sun's rays make you nice and strong."

Gavin shook his head and put his gold shades on. "Ryan, you are weird. You're a psychopath and a nerd."

"Gavin, you're an idiot. You're too reckless with your money and you have a big nose."

"Oi, Ryan! Don't be mean!"

"I'm definitely breaking into your house again."

And he did. Almost twice a week, he'd either break in or ask Gavin if he could stop by. It all depended on his mood. Gavin's plants had never looked better.

And Gavin kinda liked having Ryan visit. He knew a side to the Vagabond that no one else really sees. And that made Gavin feel really special.


End file.
